No Regrets
by suicune4ever
Summary: Dawn has settled down happily and moved on with her life. But when her husband dies in an accident, her world comes crashing down. Can a past friend find his way into her heart or will she continue to suffer? REVIEW! Ikarishipping in the beginning, pearlshipping comes a bit later. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

I watch others cry their eyes out for the funeral, even Piplup was teary. I however, try and stay strong, for myself but also for my 3 year old daughter, Anastasia. As much as I try, the tears won't stop flowing and before I knew it, I was bawling along with every else. I haven't cried this much since the time I realized my father wasn't coming back ever again. Anastasia was still young, she doesn't understand these things, therefore it was no surprise when she asked me "Why is everyone crying, Mummy?" I managed to somehow calm myself down, at least for a few minutes to explain, and said "Honey, someone isn't going to come back anymore, so that's why we're all crying." However, being a very curious one, she asked me one more question, one that caused my eyes to water all over again: "Is it someone special?" I looked down at her innocent face and into her sapphire orbs. "Yes," I answered "someone very special."

Somehow, I managed to convince her and refrain her from asking any questions for the rest of the funeral and. Soon it was dark and getting late, and Ana was already sleeping. I decided to go back home. I looked at the the person who had left us all, who was so cruelly killed: Paul Shinji. I've been with him for 7 years, 3 years as a boyfriend, and four years- as a husband. It pained me to think about what Ana would do when she realised her father wasn't coming back- ever. "He was a good guy. He was a great rival- even at this age I still consider him as that." I turned to face the man who was speaking, and found myself looking at a man around my age with raven hair, strong muscles and chocolate eyes. He didn't have his signature cap anymore, and his buddy wasn't with him either. And I haven't seen him for 5 years. Even so it wasn't hard to recognize him. "Ash? Is that really you?" I asked. He chuckled. "Can't believe you remember me after 11 years. I thought you had forgotten me you know, after I confessed to you back then. You left not long after." I smiled sadly and thought back to when that all happened.

Flashback

_I sat down at a bench in a park where Ash told me to meet him. I was pretty nervous on why since Ash had never sounded so worried before and I needed to say something to him too and was scared to know his reaction. Of course I'm probably over-reacting and all but still... I was too caught up in my thoughts to see Ash walking towards me. He nervously cleared his throat to get my attention and sat down next to me. He then caught me off-guard by saying "Will you be my girlfriend?" he looked so nervous and I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything by saying the wrong thing. Even so, in the end, he'll have to know._

_"Ash?" I asked to get his attention. He looked at me with so much hope in his eyes. It pained me to think that I may hurt him. "I love you, I really do," and before he could interrupt I told him "but only as a friend because, I already have someone. I can't return your feelings, I'm sorry. I really am." I was scared to look into his eyes, but I looked anyway, but immediately regretted it. There was so much hope and now it looked like every last bit was crushed because of me. But I couldn't do anything- me and Paul weren't dating yet but I really started to love him. As much as I would love to give Ash a chance, it'd only feel like I'm dating my big brother- not usually the most comfortable feeling._

_After what seemed like hours he answered. "Oh, I see," he voice cracked " You girls are all the same!" he shouted. I was suddenly scared. "Misty, May, you- You are all the same. I spend a long time with you, and start developing feelings for you and then, you break my heart into little pieces. Do you know how painful that is? To love someone but then to be hurt by them over and over again," by this time Ash had tears running down his face. "And here I thought you were different from the rest." he muttered bitterly. "But Ash-" I started but I was cut off with him pleading me, _begging_ me to not say anything. I've never seen Ash in so much pain. But that was the last time I saw him. The next day I had to go somewhere with my mother since she got a new job. But there wasn't even time for goodbyes, since I had planned to tell him that day, but he disappeared off somewhere. I had lost all contact with him and didn't see him ever._

End Flashback

When Paul and I had gotten married, I did not even remember Ash's phone number or address to inform him. This is the first time I saw him or spoke to him in a long time. "Don't cry, Dawn. Please." I watched him as he wiped off my tears that I never knew were there. He offered to escort me, Piplup and Anastasia home. I silently allowed him to.

When we reached home, I invited him inside and went upstairs to place Ana in bed. I came downstairs and say him examining a picture of Paul, me and Ana when she was still a newborn. I felt my cheeks become wet once again by my tears. Ash noticed and leaned my head against his shoulder. I didn't protest. "It's not fair! Why... W-What did he do? Why did that truck hit him! Why does it have to be him?" I shouted between sobs. It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair. All he did was drive home from work and then I get a phone call saying that a truck hit Paul. I quickly took Ana and Piplup and ran to see him. But... the doctors informed it was too late. He had already lost a large amount of blood and his skull, ribs and right leg were fractured. He was gone... forever.

Before I knew it, my eyes became droopy and I fell asleep giving in to the exhaustion, on top of Ash.

* * *

sorry if it's a bit sad... i'll make it happier


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait... here's chapter 2. This time in Ash's POV

* * *

I woke up and saw that Dawn was sleeping _on my lap!_ I tried to move without waking her up. Eventually I gave up, seeing as she's tired from yesterday's events and wanted her to get her sleep. I want her to love me , but I'm willing to wait however long it takes for her to love me or at least accept me. Paul's death affected her greatly and she is in no place to love someone else again. She'll only feel like she's betraying him.

"Mummy?" asked a faint voice. I looked to the little girl standing in the doorway. I smiled faintly and motioned her to come closer. She hesitated, but nonetheless came over and sat down. Poor Ana, she'll have to face the father-less life that we had faced. Of course, that may change in due time...

I looked down at Dawn who was now stirring and getting up from her sleep. When she noticed me, she blushed lightly and quickly got off and mumbled a 'sorry' and made herself comfortable before Ana plopped into her lap. They stayed in that place before getting up to freshen themselves. She gave some directions to the bathroom and passed a few articles of clothing. When enquiring her about them, she explained that they were some of Paul's that he hadn't worn before.

After 10 minutes or so, we were ready and we left our separate ways. "Ash! May I have your phone number, if I need to call you?" I gladly gave it to her and noted her's down too. We then parted and was wondering to myself. Will she ever accept me enough to love me? While I was in deep thought, I bumped into a woman.

"May!" The brown-haired woman looked up and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Ash! It's been a while! How are you?" I smiled. Unlike Dawn I was more in contact with my friend. She, like Dawn, had moved on with her life and had married Drew and has two children, 7-year-old Alex and 3-year-old Melanie.

"I'm great, thanks. Why are you in a hurry?"

May replied "I have to pick up Alex from school. I had just come back from shopping for groceries." Me and May chatted for a while longer before she left. "Oh, and Ash? Dawn probably will accept you sooner than you think. She won't forget about Paul of course, but she will learn to understand that Paul would want her to move on from his death." She shocked me with that statement. We never mentioned Dawn in our whole conversation. She then left, and I continued walking home.

* * *

Dawn has now somehow accepted me and calls me quite often that everyone is used to seeing me now.

I now regularly visit Dawn and Anastasia on weekends and help out wherever I can. That may include driving them to various places, go shopping with them for groceries, helping them with various household chores and so on. Dawn then invites me to dinner or lunch or some other thing and we'd feel like a family. I felt like a father and Dawn is definitely more comfortable with me, like the time we were sixteen.

Ana has warmed up to me too over the days. She no longer hesitates to hug me and seems really happy whenever I come over to visit. Then everything changed when she asked a question.

"Can you be our Daddy until he comes home?"

* * *

Sorry, it's much shorter than before... but I'm afraid I'm stuck for ideas... Review!


	3. Sorry!

**WAH! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I'M VERY SAD TO SAY... THIS IS GOING TO BE ON HIATUS... AGAIN!**

**The reason for this decision is because, well, I am COMPLETELY out of ideas for this chapter. So don't expect much from me anytime soon. BUT I am still working on it.**

**Once again, I am really sorry.**

***cries* Suicune4ever**


End file.
